1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a single magnetic conductive plate structure for forming a single pole plate brushless dc motor and more particularly to a single magnetic conductive plate being punched to form a pole plate, pole faces, an axial hole and a base to reduce the number of stator members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an axial winding stator generally comprises an upper pole plate set 10a, a lower pole plate set 10b, a coil 20, a stator seat 21, and an axial tube 22. The pole plate sets 10a and 10b are attached to either side of the stator seat 21 and consist of pole plates 11a and 11b, and pole faces 12a and 12b. In an assembly operation, the coil 20 is wound around the stator seat 21 and the axial tube 22 is extended successively through an axial hole 13a of the upper pole plate set 10a, a center hole 23 of the stator seat 21 and an axial hole 13b of the lower pole plate set 10b to form a motor stator. Consequently, the stacked combination of the stator members must increase their axial thickness. However, the total thickness of the conventional motor cannot be effectively reduced and it is undesired for an electronic device with a specific thin thickness, a notebook computer for example.
The present invention intends to provide a single magnetic conductive plate punched to form a pole plate, pole faces, an axial hole, and a base such that the number of stator members is reduced. The base is adapted to support a coil and a substrate to reduce a total thickness of a stator and manufacture costs in such way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a single magnetic conductive plate for forming a single pole plate brushless dc motor, which is punched to form a pole plate, pole faces, an axial hole and a base so as to reduce the count of the stator members and an axial thickness thereof.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the single magnetic conductive plate for forming the single pole plate brushless dc motor, which is regarded as a base for supporting a coil and a substrate so as to simplify the entire structure of the stator and reduce manufacture cost.
The single magnetic conductive plate for forming the single pole plate brushless dc motor of the present invention mainly comprises a pole plate, a plurality of pole faces, and an axial hole. The pole plate, the pole faces and an axial hole are integrated into the single magnetic conductive plate. The pole plate is regarded as a base and adapted to combine with a coil to form a stator. The pole faces are punched and equi-spaced round the axial hole proximal the coil. The axial hole is adapted to combine with a mounting seat for supporting a rotor.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.